


Dancing On The Wall

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dancing, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, awareness, pre-spirk, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Kirk teaches Spock how to dance.





	

Jim Kirk zoomed through his bedroom toward his shared bathroom with Spock. Good! It was free! He had just a few minutes until he was supposed to meet that cute new yeoman from Engineering. What’s her name? Eugenie? Imogene? Oh, well, names weren’t important. What was important were her cute, pointy--

What is that noise? Like tapping. Then he remembered that he’d lately heard similar tapping coming from Spock’s side. And music. However faint. Still music.

Kirk rapped on Spock’s door.

“Mr. Spock? Are you okay?”

Nothing. No music. No tapping. Nothing. Maybe he was hearing things. Well, he had a surefire cure for that! Sex! And he knew just where he could--

There was that tapping again. And music. Definitely music.

Kirk didn’t knock this time. Maybe Spock needed help.

Kirk barged into Spock’s quarters. At first he didn’t see Spock, but he heard the music. It had a definite rhythm to it. Like a two-step.

But where was Spock?

And then Kirk saw him.

Spock lay on his back with his feet on the wall.

“What are you doing?”

“Captain!” Spock pulled his feet down and jumped up. He looked very guilty.

“What are you doing?”

“I feel so ashamed.”

“Why?”

“I was trying to learn to dance.”

“Lying on your back with your feet on the wall?!”

“I know that it probably sounds bizarre--”

“Bizarre doesn’t even start to cover it.”

Spock hung his head. “I merely wanted to learn how to dance.”

“Then I’ll teach you.”

Spock looked up with hope. “You would?”

Kirk mentally bid goodbye to the cute new yeoman in Engineering. His friend’s need was greater than his.

“Of course,” he answered with the most enthusiastic look on his face that he muster. “Turn the music back on, and we’ll start.”

The look of gratitude on Spock’s face made up for everything that Kirk thought that he would be missing.

“How will we do this, Captain?”

“I’ll lead and show you the basic steps. And then I’ll let you practice leading. That way you can be ambidextrous, except with your feet instead of with your hands.” He grinned to relax the both of them. “Although you might learn to dance with your hands!”

It makes as much sense as dancing on the wall, Kirk thought.

“Is that at all possible, Captain? Dancing with your hands?”

“Why not?!” Kirk asked with an exaggerated shrug. “Anything is possible, Mr. Spock!”

Spock gave him a droll look. “That is why you are noted for being so optimistic.”

“I say, nothing is impossible. Not until everything’s been tried, that is.” He looked at the expectant man awaiting instruction and suddenly was at a loss. How to proceed? 

Then he knew. This was Spock. His friend Spock. Nothing new here.

Kirk raised his hands in dance formation and took a step toward Spock. 

“May I have this dance?” he asked as he held out his hands.

There was the inevitable hand shuffling before they awkwardly stood there in each other’s arms.

Kirk grinned at that simple victory.

“We’re doing great, Mr. Spock!”

“We have not done anything yet, Captain,” Spock reminded him.

“Oh, but we have! You have no idea the number of couples who never get this far!”

“And what would that number be, Captain?” Spock asked as he stood with one hand on Kirk’s shoulder and the other hand in Kirk’s.

This was more awkward than dancing, Kirk realized. They probably looked like they’d been frozen in time just as they’d moved into each other’s arms. This pose was designed to be quickly and smoothly extended to the next move of starting to dance. The dancers weren’t supposed to stop in mid-motion like this.

Suddenly, Jim Kirk was aware of the body in his arms. Here they’d been coworkers and suite-mates for months, and this awareness had never sprung up around them before. Of course, they’d never stood here in each other’s arms like this before, either.

“I doubt that a study has ever been made of that type of statistics, Mr. Spock,” Kirk mumbled as he strove to deal with his new awareness of Spock.

“Pity,” Spock murmured, and Kirk thought that the man actually meant it.

“Anyway,” Kirk declared crisply as he tried to shake off his awareness of Spock. “All right, simple box step. Follow me. Step, together, slide. Step, together slide. Great! Now, stop watching your feet.”

“This is rather pleasurable, Captain,” Spock said, blushing a soft green.

“You’re a natural! Tell me, why were you doing this on the wall?”

“It is the way that I learned how to walk.”

“Excuse me?”

“Apparently, my legs were a little weak when I was learning how to walk, so my mother had me lie on the floor and push my feet against the wall. That phase did not last long, but I apparently remembered doing it because it came back very naturally to me.”

“’What you do first, you remember,’” Kirk mumbled.

“Precisely. You should try it.”

Kirk stopped dancing. “You’re right! Let’s try dancing on the wall, and then you can see how my feet move.”

“Alright.” Spock looked almost enthusiastic which for him was quite a bit.

In a matter of moments they were flat on their backs lying beside each other with their feet following dance steps on the wall.

“This really gives a new perspective, Spock!” Kirk agreed.

“That it does, Captain.” Spock was proud that he had introduced his captain to some new pleasure.

Later, Kirk would think about his new awareness of Spock and consider what he should do about it. As for now, he would simply enjoy being with Spock.

“Jim! Are you in here with Spock?!”

Kirk looked backwards and grinned. “Bones! Hi!”

There was a heavy, pregnant pause as the dance music continued to play.

“Whatcha doin’?” McCoy slurred.

Spock groaned. The doctor would never finish teasing him about this.

"Dancing."

"Dancing?"

“Yeah! Join us!”

“Thought you’d never ask!”

Spock smiled. He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or story lines.


End file.
